


Ужин у вооруженного шерифа

by herat



Series: После пожара [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь сверхъестественных созданий помимо главной проблемы в лице славных горожан, причиняющих добро направо и налево, вообще полна досадных мелочей</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ужин у вооруженного шерифа

Жизнь сверхъестественных созданий помимо главной проблемы в лице славных горожан, причиняющих добро направо и налево, вообще полна досадных мелочей. Взять к примеру оборотней. Каждую весну Мать-природа в своей ненавязчивой заботе раздувает в их крови настоящий пожар, и любое сопротивление заранее обречено на провал. Даже если у вас имеется шикарный опыт игнорирования собственных потребностей, рано или поздно - а скорее, все же рано, чем поздно - инстинкты возьмут вас за... Словом, возьмут верх.   
  
_Дерека с порога окатило этим тяжелым пряным ароматом, прекраснее которого его носу не перепадало за все двадцать три года жизни. Возбуждающая горчинка корицы и перца щекотала ноздри, высекая из разгоряченной крови первые искры. Цветочные нотки гвоздики кружили голову, играя с самоконтролем в кошки-мышки. А тонкий медово-сладкий шлейф манил за собой через весь зал к бездонному омуту карих глаз, к водопаду светло-каштановых волос, к соболиным бровям и пикантной родинке на левой щеке..._  
  
\- Я все еще не понимаю, каким образом моя смерть поможет нам реабилитироваться в глазах общества?  
Утешало лишь то, что ни у сестры, ни у дяди, кажется, не было и тени сомнения. Поможет. С непоколебимой верой они вели его под белы ручки прямо к дому шерифа, словно агнца на заклание. Или на банальный откуп.  
\- Да никто тебя и пальцем не тронет! - в который раз пообещала Лора. Впрочем, судя по раскатистым ноткам в ее голосе, на когти это обещание не распространялось.  
\- Ты-то откуда знаешь?  
Определенно, не распространялось!  
\- Мне тоже когда-то было шестнадцать. Есть вещи, о которых мы, девочки, не рассказываем родителям.  
\- Вот бы вы еще и дядям о них не рассказывали, - запоздало размечтался Питер, припомнив Лорины шестнадцать. Как он тогда вообще мог сестре в глаза смотреть?  
  
 _Вопреки распространенному мнению Дерек умел общаться с противоположным полом. Возможно, это давалось ему чуть тяжелее, чем следовало, но он вовсе не был так безнадежен, как считал Питер...  
Вот только сейчас он вроде как был. Все более-менее связные мысли, еще не капитулировавшие в "южные края", как назло, витали вокруг этого душного местечка в основании тонкой шеи, в которое так отчаянно хотелось зарыться носом.  
К - как тогда казалось - счастью, Дереку даже не пришлось ничего делать. Пока он воевал со своим волком, одурманенным дивным ароматом и рвущимся с истончившейся цепи самоконтроля, незнакомка залпом опрокинула стакан явно не дамского напитка и, прокашлявшись, заказала еще две порции. Одну из которых минутой позже вручила ошалевшему оборотню с хриплым то ли от возбуждения, то ли от обжигающего пойла шепотом:  
\- Привет, я Стайлз..._  
  
\- Привет, я Лора, а это мой брат Дерек. И, нет, он не маньяк с бензопилой, у него просто такое выражение лица.  
И словно вот этого было мало, с ручки входной двери ему на пальцы соскочил ощутимый разряд тока. Вселенная как бы намекала.  
Уже знакомый медовый аромат тянул за собой из комнаты в комнату. В гостиную, где почти растворялся в терпком мужском запахе. На кухню, где его обладательница, наверняка, провела добрую половину дня, священнодействуя над мясом. И, разумеется, в спальню... О которой лучше не думать, не разоружив шерифа.  
\- Стайлз, наши гости уже пришли! - крикнул мистер Стилински. И получил в ответ лишь раздосадованное:  
\- Минуточку!  
Потому что наверху, за, наверняка, запертой дверью, его дочь пыталась вытолкать кого-то из окна. Или спрятать в шкафу, это уж настолько фантазии хватит. Во всяком случае, до чуткого волчьего слуха ясно доносилось испуганное биение двух сердец. Инстинкты Дерека тут же яростно взвыли: "Мое!", хотя было бы с чего. Одна-единственная ночь, в самом-то деле! Люди вообще придают сексу гораздо меньше значения. Правда, с его инстинктами еще и не то случилось, когда ровно через обещанную минуточку Стайлз наконец-то спустилась в гостиную.  
Девчонку било крупной дрожью от животного страха и едва контролируемой злости. Она явно знала, с кем собирается делить ужин. А еще в ней билось два сердца. В несовершеннолетней дочери шерифа, с которой он переспал месяц назад, теперь билось два сердца.  
И прежде, чем младшие Хейлы успели переварить эту информацию, бедный дядя Питер тихонечко заскулил.  
  
 _В принципе, Дерек мог собой гордиться. У него хватило выдержки добраться до ближайшего мотеля, не утянув Стайлз ни в один проулок, и лишь чуть-чуть порвать зубами платье. Но стоило им только переступить заветный порог, так волк сорвался с цепи. А его добыча сама льнула навстречу грубым ласкам, тонко постанывая и покорно подставляя зубам нежное горло. И с каждым стоном, сорвавшимся с закушенных губ, кровать казалась все дальше и дальше.  
Дерек взял ее прямо у стены, заполнив собой одним плавным толчком. И замер, наткнувшись на преграду, о которой лишь однажды со скуки прочитал в забытой Лорой книжке.  
\- Только... только не останавливайся... пожалуйста, - испуганно зашептала девушка, покрывая его лицо короткими поцелуями. - Мне нужно... мне, правда, очень нужно... _  
  
Лазанья была безжалостно пересолена, глотнув кофе, можно было дышать огнем, как цирковой фокусник, и если бы Дерек ментально не валялся под столом в глубоком обмороке, ему было бы страшно даже думать о том, чтобы притронуться к своей порции лимонного пирога.  
\- Что вам нужно от моего отца? - накинулась на гостей Стайлз, стоило только шерифу выйти на кухню за третьей порцией холестерина.  
Серьезно, что случилось со вкусовыми рецепторами этого человека?!  
\- Ничего, - как на духу, ответил Питер. И тут же выронил вилку, словно обжегшись. - Ладно, ничего такого, что вы с моим племянником еще не попробовали.  
Дерек так и не понял, окатило ли его волной собственного стыда, или лишь отголоском того, что обжег щеки Стайлз. А его любимый дядя тем временем безжалостно продолжал, весьма довольный произведенным эффектом:  
\- Дети, надеюсь, вы догадались, что мы сидим за столом с юной ведьмой?  
Дети... разумеется, не догадались. Хотя, это многое объясняло.  
\- Полагаю, еда на самом деле абсолютно съедобна, а на входе бьет током какое-то распознающее заклинание?  
Вместо ответа губы юной ведьмы растянулись в довольной улыбке.  
\- Как только вы переступили порог, у меня на компьютере загрузилась статья о ликантропии, - похвасталась она. - Я чуть не отправила отца на тот свет, пока разбиралась с заклинанием, но оно того стоило.  
\- Мы никому не собираемся причинять вреда. Тем более теперь, когда в тебе растет маленький волчонок.  
\- Вы и когтем не притронетесь к этому ребенку! И не смейте называть его волчонком!  
\- Он оборотень по отцу, - с завидным спокойствием напомнил Питер, защищая родительские права племянника, к которому так и не вернулся дар речи.  
\- А я ведьма по матери.  
  
 _\- Извини, я должна была тебе рассказать, но... Мне и без того было так страшно, - смущенно призналась Стайлз, уткнувшись ему в плечо._  
 _Кровь Дерека до сих пор стучала в висках, на кончиках пальцев еще танцевали искры уходящего возбуждения, а по телу уже начинала разливаться приятная истома. И единственное, что волновало его в эту волшебную, полную наслаждения минуту, это жар тела Стайлз, все еще сжимавшего в себе его опадающий член. Но, к сожалению…_  
 _\- Дурацкая на самом деле история: мне нравится лучшая подруга. В смысле... В том самом смысле. И перед тем, как добивать отца, я должна была убедиться, что дело не только в том, что все парни в нашей школе страшны, как смертный грех..._  
 _По спине Дерека, и без того исполосованной ногтями пылкой любовницы, прокатился неприятный холодок._  
 _\- Ты сказала: «в школе»?_  
 _\- Упс..._


End file.
